Playground: Origins
by Codename Deus
Summary: This is a prequel to The Prototype's original Playground story. Learn of the events of the hyper violent yet misunderstood Pachirisu from the point that he became infected in order to understand what he became. He will have to get used to Blackwatch hunting him down and being forced to spill a lot of blood in order to adapt, to learn and to survive in the outside world.
1. Sever the Ties

**Playground: Origins**

(As with the first Playground story, here is an advanced warning to all readers that there will be numerous scenes featuring intense violence, blood and gore as well as horror. Also expect frequent use of bad language including the f word and infrequent use of the c word. If none of these issues concern you in any way, read on and enjoy -Codename Deus-)

Playground:  
_-A place where a person or a particular group of people choose to enjoy themselves-_

**Origin:  
**_-A person's social background or ancestry-_

**Sever the Ties:**

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to stare endlessly at a drab, bare wall in a cramped, archaic room? You know, with nothing to do? Spare a thought for those in prison perhaps, if they were not such scumbags anyway.

But…what if it was somebody entirely innocent locked up against their will? What if they had never hurt a fly? Never committed a crime? I sense you cave as you read these words. There was one once. A lonely little guy. Quiet, timid, shy. He was, as they so often say, as innocent as they come.

This little guy worked hard for a biological weaponry organisation named GENTEK. A superb young scientist by any stretch of the imagination and he worked on a modest salary. He was exactly what the faltering GENTEK needed.

Working in the company's main Saffron City headquarters he made many envious of him. He was so quiet but yet…so skilled.

Perhaps it was his quiescence that proved to be his undoing…his downfall. Working busily on gene manipulating in a laboratory for the second incarnation of the infamous Project Blacklight, another of his team climbed up over him and attempted to find the near finished project in liquid form. Scooping it up, albeit loosely the comrade clumsily dropped it.

The vial smashed…

Our little guy here took its brunt, the vial smashing against his arm. Quickly the rest of the team became horrified as his blood began soaking the formerly pristine white lab coat he was wearing. It wasn't long before it became crimson red almost entirely.  
The blood began pooling and splattering against the white tiled floor with more coughed on the recently painted, equally white wall.

Black and red tentacle like veins smothered him, his bones cracking loudly and strengthening. His limbs and body contorted with more crackling unnaturally, the veins pulling him and pushing him violently to and fro. Eventually his arms were the focus of the veins' attention as the last drop of blood made contact with the vast crimson pool upon the floor.

The others looked mortified, stiff as a gargoyle as if they were encased in ice. One panicked and ran to the intercom. The now infected little guy sighed and looked down at his reflection in the blood. His scruffy black hair was heavily blood-stained, as was his white furred face and yellow cheeks. His lab coat, formerly white was now dyed crimson red, sticking to his fur and skin…drenched entirely.

The stench of blood filled the entire lab. He could smell it. It was his own.

Horrified as much as the rest of the team, he slumped to his knees. Resigned in the middle of the blood pool, he held his arms out so they could be cuffed. He knew he was a threat already, regardless of personality.

Black ops soldiers armed with assault rifles and clad in dark balaclavas and heavy armour slammed open the door to the lab. They had been watching the live security feed. That much was certain.

Our little guy's moist eyes spied cameras positioned high on the wall in each corner of the lab. There was no getting away with anything in there. Every action was watched like the voyeur of a snuff film. In this case it almost was.

The soldiers were clearly not fazed by stepping in the blood of another. They were human after all so of course they were wearing shoes.

Vigorously grabbing our little guy's arms, one between them, they placed the silver shaded handcuffs, his wrists placed bound together like a fresh prison inmate.  
They said nothing. Stoic, silent as they led him away. He said nothing either, cutting a figure that had resigned to his fate. So innocent and quiet was he that he never resisted or disagreed.

He was taken to an elevator through the building's main foyer. Many waiting there, Pokémon and humans alike caught sight of our little guy, his hair, fur and lab coat awash with blood. His feet left bloody prints on the pristine, shining floor.

One of those waiting collapsed and fainted, the sight of blood clearly too much.

One of the soldiers ordered the receptionist to dial paramedics while the both of them hauled our little guy into the elevator with haste.

She nodded, but our little guy never saw what would become of the hushed commotion. The elevator doors drew slowly shut with a squawk and he felt at that moment his fate being sealed.

His eyes were moist with droplets of tears but as he began indulging on his thoughts he felt himself being forced to the floor, thrown there by the two soldiers.  
Grunting, frightened he curled up in a foetal position and held his paws and arms over his face and head.

Assuming the elevator had no security cameras watching him or the soldiers, he grunted and groaned from pain as he was kicked and punched repeatedly. He noted one of their names on his uniform, Brett Cole. Making a mental note of the name his body throbbed as a result of the blows. He felt bruised, he knew he would be. He felt betrayed and loathed. It was not his fault.

The thoughts overloaded his mind and his eyes leaked tears. Kicked and physically bruised, mentally scarred he was forced to his knees by the soldiers who blindfolded him. This left him further defenceless.

No longer able to see, he heard the arrival chime of the elevator and the doors smoothly swinging open. The sounds of horror were obvious from the outset.  
The groans and moans of brainless infected filtered all around, the slamming of hands against doors and walls made obvious. For one horrifying moment, he thought he was left helplessly for the infected to feast upon.

He felt his blood smearing across the floor as the soldiers dragged him along. It disgusted him, repulsed him.

Nevertheless as he coughed up more blood the sounds of crazed infected deafened in all directions. One soldier demanded the mindless specimens to 'shut the fuck up' as he heard, assuming the voice belonged to Cole. Then, the soldiers came to a halt and he felt himself being dropped on his knees. More aggressive cursing ensued and our little guy heard a weapon being brandished. The sound of a swooping blade followed and for one second thought it would slice open his neck.

He felt nothing metallic scrape against him, but heard the disturbing gurgling emanating from a nearby infected. The soundtrack of squirting and squelching suggested that it had its throat slit deeply and brutally.

Our little guy felt sickened and wanted to feel physically sick. Try as he might though, he could not.

Hearing the body of the infected crumple to the floor, he felt himself being tugged and pushed on again by the two soldiers. He could sense his final resting place drawing near.

The mindless infected had hushed, the only sounds he could hear were the boots of the soldiers clasping the hard floor with every step and his own panicked breaths. It seemed eerie all of a sudden.

Then, the sound of a bulky door moaned painfully as he assumed it was opened.  
Forced to his feet he felt the blindfold being wrenched away from him. Before he could survey the area though he was kicked forth by the two soldiers, the momentum of which rushed his body forward and keel over clumsily on the floor. He was still handcuffed and smacked his jaw fully against the hard surface defencelessly and painfully.

Grimacing and wincing, he turned his head to witness the bulky, reinforced black door had slammed shut behind him by the soldiers on the other side. Turning forth again he spat out a tooth against the floor along with spots of crimson blood.

His eyes widened in horror as he fought the handcuffs binding his arms and effortlessly they snapped in two.

Now his paws were free to move again he placed them on the ground and hauled himself up, leaving faint reddish smears and prints on the floor as he ascended to his feet again.

Affording himself a look around at last, his eyes widened again with horror. Around him were four reinforced walls, each completely covered with small, whitewashed tiles that extended to the floor. The catch? The room was so compact that even a jail cell was probably roomier. Nonetheless, at least it was modern and clean. A large square lighting fixture was installed into the unsurprisingly plain white ceiling, illuminating the cell well. There was no window to look outside though and everything  
was so plain and dull to look at.

The only way out, an equally reinforced door, contrasted completely in black and had a square porthole window blocked by two steel bars that allowed the sounds in the corridor to filter through.

Our little guy tore off his blood drenched lab coat and chucked it in front of the door, sitting on a mattress located in one corner of the room. It had the most basic of pillows and covers imaginable and one could be excused for not thinking it would bring much warmth into their life. Our little guy was one such life.

He sat back and sighed. Flashbacks flooded his mind like an old video recorder full of memories. It reminded him however of how free he was supposed to be. Sitting naked and coated in blood, tears began to run from his eyes. Covering them, he began sobbing openly and noisily, clearly affected.

In a matter of minutes he had turned from promising scientist to a danger to the world.

In a matter of minutes he had turned from lab influence into lab rat.

In a matter of minutes…he became known not as Dr. Patrick Mercer PhD, but as Project DEUS…


	2. Escaping the Maze (Part 1)

**Escaping the Maze:**

"Rise and fucking shine, Deus. It's your turn in the nerds room." Came a husky, filtered voice from beyond the door. Tapping resonated against its solid vertical surface and tired groans emanated inside the cell.

"It's been ten months and three days, motherfucker. You know the drill."

The voice was pissing off the occupant of the cell, that's for sure.

"Fuck you!" Was the occupant's husky response. The occupant? One Project DEUS, an embittered, abused Pachirisu. His tail stood tall as he sat up on the mattress, rubbing his ice blue eyes free of sleep.

"Did you hear that shit, Cordoza? This fucker has a real mouth." The voice mouthed presumably to his colleague somewhere or another. The Pachirisu rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because you're a cunt."

His choice of words seemed to aggravate the voice.

"What the fuck did you just call me? Get out here now, you sack of shit!"

The male Pachirisu smirked. He rubbed his ear with his paw. His ears coloured crimson along with his back stripe and the majority of his tail fur. The crimson fur covered in unique, swirling formations slightly lighter in shading that is commonly acknowledged as Blacklight Markings.

He was nude, to his annoyance and never having been given any clothing during his imprisonment the whole time. He was further humiliated not long after he was consigned to being a lab rat. Once with a full head of messy brown hair was reduced to a flat top mohawk, and assigned a regular drug to prevent it growing back. While a petty subject, it became one of a catalogue of reasons why Deus had spurned an attitude of timidity to something much more blunt and forced. After all, over ten months of being a test subject is a very long time.

However, just as he stood up the door to his cell flung open with unceremonious force. Before he could react, the Blackwatch soldier smashed the butt of his assault rifle against the male Pachirisu's jaw.

His jaw rippled on impact and he clumsily fell to the floor grunting. Blood spurted from his already swollen mouth and splashed against the whitened wall.  
Curling in the foetal position defensively, blood continued leaking from his mouth across his face while coughing up more onto the floor.

"Get the fuck up, Deus!" The soldier demanded and wrenched the bruised Pachirisu up by the arm.

"Cordoza, this guy fucking stinks!" The masked human complained as his identically dressed partner appeared at the doorway.

"Letting me bathe once in a while would help." Sarcastically groaned the bleeding Pachirisu. He was slapped across his face for his discretion and handcuffed, before being bundled forward through the cell door that locked behind them.

"You're a fucking funny guy for a lab rat." The soldier taunted almost childishly. He was Brett Cole alright, his voice familiar.

Deus continued to be shoved forth by Cole and Cordoza. Ahead the Pachirisu surveyed the corridor, a long time familiar as it was. Tubular lights lined in two lengthy rows were suspended from the ceiling. They flickered violently and continuously, plunging the corridor into near darkness one second and illuminating it again the next. They acted like flashes of lightning on steroids, messing with everybody's eyes and sight. Clearly the lights had not been replaced in some time.

The male Pachirisu noted that the white tiled floor was smeared almost entirely of dried blackish-red blood. Some of it he guessed was his own given the many acts of violence and abuse that he had been subjected to. All those long, dried streaks and hand and footprints, all wasted away like the subjects it all spilled from. The walls too were all permeated with more...much more. No wonder the Blackwatch soldiers called it Hell on Earth.

His mind reeled through horrific imagery that plagued his last ten months. Mostly of being teasted on, he remembered the sharp jabs of syringes stabbing into his arms. Each time bloody holes were left to flow and then remembered one particularly brutal test.

Having been spread on his front bound to a rack, he felt his backside violently violated by a syringe so badly that he smeared blood on the test chair when he was made to sit in it. No doubt leaving Deus shitting blood for a week, he sure was in agony.

It made him shake his head while currently being dragged by Cordoza and Cole. He was glad to be rid of those horrible memories for a while.

"Maybe we should get the nerds to fucking torture you again, Deus. What do you think?" Cole taunted, questioning the Pachirisu, who sighed and ignored him. The soldier smirked to himself from behind the balaclava.

Deus was not amused however as he remembered being heavily beaten by another Blackwatch soldier. Restrained in chains he was covered in blood while frequently spitting up more. Then the soldier ordered a meek scientist forward. He was one who used to be on Deus' team.

Deus could see the Wartortle trembling, but was less than subtly encouraged at gunpoint to attack his one time colleague. The male Pachirisu looked away ashamed back then, saying nothing. He heard the Wartortle reluctantly scooping up a cutting tool from the nearby table. Hearing it whir into life, Deus squirmed uncomfortably on the chains. He knew it was a screeching buzzsaw.

He heard the Wartortle muttering 'I'm sorry, Patrick', causing them to both tear up and sniffle. The Blackwatch soldier could be heard clicking the chamber of his brandished sidearm threateningly. He said 'He is Project DEUS, not Patrick Mercer. Now stop being sentimental and fucking do it!'

The Wartortle nodded and Deus heard the buzzsaw approaching. Grimacing on the chains he cried out in pain as the spinning circular blade began slicing into his wrist. His blood quickly started squirting out against the face and lab coat of the Wartortle. More spurted against the Blackwatch soldier's body armour.

He felt it cutting muscle tissue, tendons, nerves and bone. It was excruciating.  
His blood covered body thrashed pathetically and spasmed. More sprayed from his wrist, thoroughly drenching the Wartortle, the soldier and a nearby wall. It seemed to go on forever until he felt his paw sever and drop off. Looking down he saw nerves and tendons sticking out of his severed limb. The stump on his ruptured wrist spilled more as the already vast crimson pool on the floor was further added to. He was in shock as the Wartortle threw aside the blood soaked buzzsaw.

The water Pokemon breathed heavily in complete shock with widened eyes.

The human Blackwatch soldier did nothing but offer a smirk, noting the pair of tearful Pokemon before him. The Wartortle apologised profusely to the blood soaked Pachirisu who merely nodded. He finally looked up again as black and red veins began covering his arm and once receded, repaired his arm completely. Even his paw was reattached with no evidence of prior severance.

The Blackwatch soldier's brows raised as if in surprise, before holding his sidearm against the Wartortle's cranium. Threateningly clicking a bullet into its chamber, both the Wartortle and Deus began to sob and plead. The soldier revelled in the tear stained begs for mercy and coldly pulled the trigger.

The Pachirisu's lip quivered in horror as sizable entry and exit wounds ripped open on the Wartortle's head. The scientist collapsed on the floor lifelessly with blood spraying from his wounds, coating the wall nearby and pooling quickly beneath him.

The male Pachirisu sobbed in a cowardly manner at the cold and heartless manner which Blackwatch always seemed to favour. The Blackwatch soldier noticed and told Deus to get over it as if it was normal.

Deus could not take the soldier's remorseless attitude any longer. With bloody tear stained cheeks, he plucked up enough courage to spit blood at the antagonistic soldier. The soldier, who he would later come to know as Dalton, saw the bloody phlegm strands splash against his body armour. In retaliation he whipped the abused male Pachirisu across his already battered face several times mercilessly with his sidearm.

Dalton would later become a sniper, but that event helped to change Deus from an emotional coward into somebody much more ready to stand up to his adversaries.

"Deus stop daydreaming, you stupid little prick!" Barked Cordoza, causing the male Pachirisu to snap out of his memory cesspool and concentrate on reality.

The two Blackwatch soldiers pushed him forward with force. Such force was enough to knock him to the bloodstained floor on his side. Typically Cordoza and Cole made a habit of kicking him in the gut. Blood spilt from his mouth and further stained the floor. Wheezing, Cordoza and Cole noticed and shrugged, remorseless in the direction of the poor abused Pachirisu.

As Deus shrivelled onto his back, he noticed an array of hanging human corpses suspended upside down by rope from the ceiling. Wrapped in black bags, they dripped blood profusely from their forms.

Deus gasped until he was punched across the mouth by Cole, who wrenched him up to his feet again. The male Pachirisu looked up again and noticed the rows of corpses no longer there. Noting the blood on his chest fur spilt from his mouth, he continued shambling reluctantly forward.

"Keep fucking moving, Deus. We're nearly there and all the fucking nerds can piss all over you, hermoso." Cordoza taunted. Indeed, Deus noticed double doors straight ahead. The infected in the cells all around had remained quiet the entire time.

"You just wait, you dipshit motherfuckers. You just wait." Deus mocked in response, cryptically. He seemed confident and smirked somewhat broadly. The Blackwatch soldiers looked puzzled but shrugged and pushed him on.

The double doors swung open on their own accord. Inside was a lab, perfectly shining white. A lighting fixture lit up the room brightly and security cameras permeated each corner.

"We have your lab rat motherfucker, now we must attend to more important fucking matters." Cole spoke up towards the numerous scientists in the room. Deus spied four of them.

Cole grabbed the male Pachirisu's crotch and squeezed it harshly. He smirked as he drew back, leaving Deus to reflect in disgust and wince.

"Leave my dick alone, you sick fuck."

His remarks were only rewarded with wolf whistles and chuckles though.

"You know you want me, Deus." Cole continued to taunt sickeningly. Deus however ignored him. Cordoza and Cole left through the same doors to attend an apparent meeting elsewhere.

"I'll kill you, Cole!" The male Pachirisu yelled out in the direction of the departing Blackwatch soldiers. All he heard was Cole's fading voice saying:

"Sure, Deus. I'll be commander before that ever happens."

It sounded sarcastic. They had left the handcuffs on Deus' wrists as they always did in the testing labs. Now, he was left at the mercy of the scientist foursome.

Looking around, the room was quite modern and well lit. The ceiling light dominated most of the ceiling and never once flickered.

In one corner beneath a watchful security camera was a large, clean table. On that table was a set of drab coloured trays. Each held either fresh syringes, scalpels or scissors. They were well organised.

Beside them was a buzzsaw. One much like the one responsible for cutting off his paw months back. The male Pachirisu sighed in contempt of his reminder, his ice blue eyes diverting to the centre of the whitened room.

There was a bog standard chair with wrist restraints on its arms. It was a chair he was made to sit in many times before. It was the chair he was made to sit in after he was messily jabbed in the rear. He cringed somewhat as his mind flashed back to the events. The dried blood on the chair and on the floor in front of it did nothing to help suppress past horrors.

"Come on, Deus. The tests are waiting." One of the lab coat wearing scientists called out towards him. Deus' eyes clamped to him, a Lucario, glaring back.  
Reluctantly, he slowly wandered over and stood by the test chair. The Lucario, a female Dewott, a male Fennekin and a male Quilava all stood by with white lab coats fluttering.

The Lucario squirted fluid from a syringe he clutched, mockingly with a cold stare.

"So much for you pricks being my former partners." Deus snarled as he glared at each one with gritted teeth. He referred to each one as his former colleagues working on the very project that now inhabited him. He was quickly hushed by the Lucario.

"You were always too quiet, Deus. Nobody but that Wartortle understood you and you fucking helped none of us."

The Lucario's deep voice angered the male Pachirisu somewhat as the other three stood guard.

"I made all the fucking breakthroughs and you know it. You clowns stood there and took all the credit!"

The Lucario became just as agitated and he began to yell.

"The project needed a defining voice. You never spoke out enough so I did all the talking. You're not as smart as you think you are. I mean...look at you now. You're fucking pathetic!"

Just as Deus was at breaking point, the female Dewott stood forward to defuse the situation.

"Guys just stop, OK? Deus, get in the chair. We have tests to run." Her voice commanded. The other three nodded and the Fennekin spoke up.

"Quickly, Deus. Blackwatch security is thin on the ground tonight."

He sounded uncertain, nervous even.

"Oh...well that's a shame." The male Pachirisu retorted sarcastically.

"Wh-what do..." The Quilava began to ask in concern only to widen his eyes in horror at what transpired next. Deus' handcuffs snapped in two and with a spurt of red mist, his right arm became a string of biomass. Black and red in colour, a sharp silver appendage sat where his paw would have been.

"Holy shit!" Cried the Fennekin in terror. He and the other scientists had never seen the male Pachirisu mutate before. They knew that this spelt trouble. Before they knew it, Deus thrust his shape-shifted arm forth.

Parts of its biomass glowed on and off like a red beacon and as it stretched freakishly across the room, revealed its spinal cord like appearance. The claw like appendage made contact with and sliced off one of the security cameras from its perch. The camera sparked as it hit the floor with a mechanical thud.

As Deus' mutated arm retracted to him again, he surveyed the fear on the four scientists. It made him smirk. One somewhat sinister.

"I...I always feared this day would come." The Quilava trembled as he noted the handcuffs, or the remains of them, on the floor before the male Pachirisu.

As Deus dragged his mutated arm like a threatening whip on the ground, the scientists held their paws out before them, pleading for mercy. The male Pachirisu was not in a friendly mood. Instead, his mutated appendage sliced another security camera from its perch.

"Please, Deus. Consider what you're doing." The female Dewott pleaded with a shaky voice. Still no change in Deus' mind. Instead, almost immediately after his arm retracted, he thrust it forth again. Same result: severed security camera and its transmissions cut off. His arm yet again retreated and narrowly missed the Fennekin's ear on its way.

"Deus please...stop for a second to think about our families..." The Fennekin added his plea to the fray. Deus glared at the Fennekin while dragging his whip like arm across the ground. In doing so, sparks flew up around it while leaving a lengthy drag mark on the surface. Then, one last time he thrust it forth and severed the remaining security camera from its perch. It crashed to the ground as the male Pachirisu's arm retracted to him.

"Deus look at yourself. You don't want to do this. You will regret it if you do!" The Lucario remonstrated, realising the four of them had no security cameras watching over them like guardian angels. Their fear escalated to new heights. For good reason too, as Deus' arms mutated mutated through another bout of red mist. This time, his arms simply resembled large grey fists. They looked like rock solid boxing gloves. Pounding the floor to demonstrate their strength, large cracks appeared in the surface and threw up small, irregular chips into the air. Then, with a hinting smirk and a glare for each of the four terrified scientists, he pounded both fists simultaneously against the floor. The impact further dented the surface and sent out a large shock wave in all directions. The pulsing shock wave swept all four of them off of their feet and hurled them in different directions. Each of them hit the walls and bounced off like a pinball. Three of them hit the floor with heavy grunts. One, the Quilava, landed on the table full of tools. The trays toppled over and deflected him to the floor. As the trays hit the floor, the tools they so neatly stored fell around him like lethal raindrops.

Scissors hit the ground. Syringes hit the ground. Scalpels hit the ground. However a stray scalpel flew up above the Quilava and stabbed itself deeply in his gut. He cried in pain as some blood spurted into the air. His lab coat around the wound was quickly stained red as well. While he found the scalpel was lodged in the wound, worse was to come in the shape of the now toppling buzzsaw.

"Anderson!" The female Dewott cried out in vain in the midst of a coughing fit, due to the impacts her own body had. Anderson only had enough time to blink as the off balance buzzsaw toppled from the table. Its round blade embedded itself even deeper in the Quilava's abdomen. It caused more brief squirts of blood and stained his white lab coat further red.

The Lucario attempted to crawl towards Anderson to assist his stricken colleague. Deus passed him on foot and kicked out at his jaw. The result was a sickening and the sound of his jaw snapping. It was clear for everyone to hear as blood splattered across the floor near to the Lucario's mouth. However his speech remained defiant.

"Fuck you, Deus. You leave Anderson alone or I swear..."

Deus interrupted the winded Lucario.

"You swear...what? I find it so fucking lovely that you lot get on. You know, like a fucking house on fire! Where were you motherfuckers when I needed you?! When I was hurt? You stood there and did nothing! Now you expect me to have sympathy for you pricks! For that I'm going to make you all fucking suffer and watch your buddy Anderson due before your eyes. Then, the rest of you will follow him...one by fucking one!"

The four of them simultaneously widened their eyes following his revelation. With each of them terrified, Deus moved towards and stood beside the sprawled and injured Quilava. His left arm had returned to normal. His right had become a large metallic blade, covered with glowing biomass that illuminated on and off.

"D-Deus...pl-please..." Anderson warbled weakly, coughing up some blood. He and the other scientists watered up with tears as if it was a last plea for mercy. Deus coldly shunned them. He glared into the moist eyes of the Quilava who stared back at him, fearfully shaking his head. Deus continued to glare as his normal paw pressed the buzzsaw's on button. Within seconds the rotating circular saw blade whirred into life while stuck in Anderson's body. Immediately it began ripping open his abdomen with sheer ferocity. As his screams of pain almost matched the screeching of the saw, his blood sprayed densely and splattered all over Deus. It also began covering the table, the nearby wall and all the scattered tools and trays on the floor.

His abdomen tore open with a squelch and exposed jagged flesh. His intestines were sliced into by the ravenous saw and a large coiled segment splashed messily on the floor. While the rest of his entrails spilled and hung from his body, his private area was then cut into with painful results. Making nothing but a large, fleshy hole that audibly squirted blood, his genitals were cut off and the severed genitalia landed in one of the nearby trays.

The saw had caused so much damage that his body had almost completely been cut in half at the waist, merely held together through a few flaps of flesh and skin, as well as his now exposed spinal cord. His body was a fleshy wreck and blood flowed and gushed continuously from the wounds. More or less, it was like an autopsy gone hideously wrong.

Deus watched with almost sadistic satisfaction the entire time. His frontal body and face were dyed almost completely red.

Miraculously, Anderson was still alive if barely, groaning in pain. The buzzsaw skidded off of his spinal cord and visible ribcage and shot across the floor dangerously. Barely missing a sidestepping Deus, it sliced open the Lucario's cheek as it shot past. Hitting the chair its off button collided with one of the legs, shutting it off. Its circular blade slowed to a halt and ended its headache inducing reign of terror.

"Oh fuck..." The Lucario groaned as he clasped his paw to his mangled cheek. Blood squirted from the wound profusely, quickly pooling on the floor. His cheek had flaps of dangling skin and flesh hanging from the deep, gaping gash.

However he knew the Quilava was far worse off than he was, noting the vast pool of blood around his teammate and friend. His eyes watered up a little once again. The female Dewott was beside herself, sobbing openly as her strength could muster. The impact with the wall had likely taken its toll on her with several cracked ribs and external bruising. The male Fennekin could barely control his emotions either while he was still recovering from being winded by the same impact with the wall.

Deus picked up the male Quilava whose blood was still spewing from his mouth from coughing fits. The result was most of his face being covered in specks of blood. Even more completely covered the rest of his body and tattered lab coat. Now being held tightly around the neck by a glaring Deus, his intestines spilled out of his body and splattered in a coiled red mess on the floor. His body was upright, suspended in the air. His exposed spinal cord barely held onto his lower half that would otherwise be completely severed. Half of his ribcage showed, submerged in many heaps of damaged muscle tissue, arteries, tendons and flesh. His squirting blood drenched Deus' fur even further. It was almost a miracle that he was still alive.

However the male Pachirisu decided to end Anderson's suffering. Without allowing him another word, Deus thrust his blade arm forth. Its tip stabbed through Anderson's upper chest and the rest of the blade arm sunk its way inside. Blood spurted as it pierced squelching, gooey flesh and caused the hapless Quilava to cough up even more blood. Some of the blade punched through his back, impaling him. He was way too weak to cry in pain. The female Dewott's sobbing could be heard in the background while the Lucario and Fennekin looked away, distraught in disgust.


End file.
